


Forced Ignorance

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU, Modern. Lindir comes out as gay/bi to his parents and he brings his boyfriend Elrond for support. <3"<br/>for a fic request on tumblr for anon :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> this fic on tumblr here: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/post/125415182984/fic-request-au-modern-lindir-comes-out-as  
> i gotta warn you first that his parents arent supportive of him but neither are they abusive. so if unsupportive parents trigger you then i suggest you dont read this? idk, not very good with trigger warnings.   
> hope you enjoy :)

“I’ll get the fruits.” He smiles at his mother and shoos her away from the kitchen, his father is already turning on the television. Elrond is by his side, his encouraging smile ever present, lending him the strength he would surely need. 

He’s about to come out to his parents.

He had found out he was gay when he stumbled across a website on the internet explaining about homosexuality, he had felt so relieved. But then when he went more and more into the topic, he saw how horribly they were treated just for loving who they loved. He never believed parents could be so cruel to their own flesh and blood, but it opened his eyes, they could. 

Over the years he had slipped in a few conversations here and there about lgbt with his parents, he supposed he could thank whatever god existed that his parents were not about to abandon him, he thinks. 

But he could never have been sure, so he had never come out. It was also the fact that he had never had a boyfriend until Elrond, there was no need to come out and destroy whatever dreams and fantasies his parents had about him and a wife. 

He had subtly asked his mother about how she would feel if he were gay once, she had been pretty positive. With a straight face and a maybe disappointed voice, she told him it was his life and his choice, he had been relieved then, but still kept his orientation to himself. 

Over the years he found out his mom was very… uncomfortable would the polite words for it, about same sex couples showing public displays of affection. It was the thing, where she was okay with it as long as she never has to see it or come into contact with it, he supposed this was better than getting thrown out of the house. 

His father was another matter. He loved his father, very much, he was pretty chill in their family because it was always his mother that dealt with all matters regarding Lindir. His father was the sort to work and come back home to a loving family and maybe spend a little time with him and his mum but otherwise he was very quiet. Mum had never liked that he never engaged in family time much, but dad was dad, nothing changed after every lecture. 

His father had said that it was unnatural, his exact words were “If god made us plus and minus, why would you put plus and plus together?” he had cried that night, knowing his father would never accept him. 

He supposed he might have promised himself to never come out to his family, or at the very least never to his father, but he would have to break that promise tonight. 

He had been with Elrond for close to three years now, his first, and if he could have his way, only lover for the foreseeable future. Elrond’s family were very accepting and open minded, holidays at their place was always a welcome change from the quiet atmosphere of his own home.

His boyfriend’s parents had been kind enough to offer him a home if he were to be kicked out of his own, it brought tears to his eyes. He loved his parents, but he wouldn’t mind having Elrond’s parents as his, if only to instill a little more confidence in him while he was growing up by giving him the freedom and trust he needed. 

Elrond sneaked him a quiet kiss before they walked out into the living room. The television was playing some drama but his heart was beating too fast for him to hear it. He felt a bit dizzy. 

He placed the plate of fruit down and settled in to wait until the commercials came on. He tapped his fingers on his lap and shook his leg, eyes unseeing as he stared at the tv, teeth pulling at dried lips. 

When the advertisements came on, he reached shaking hands to the remote to silence it. 

“You know how I’ve never had a girlfriend before?” He looked back to them. He felt as if he could see it in their eyes, that they knew what he was going to be revealing, he couldn’t look at them. 

He stared down at his fingers and fiddled them, taking a deep breath, “yeah, you know, I’m gay.” 

There is silence and he doesn’t dare look up, Elrond is beside him, not touching him because they haven’t got to that part yet but his presence is enough to give strength to Lindir. 

The tv is un-muted and the sounds and talking from the show continues to fill the otherwise quiet room. He feels tears pickle at the corner of his eyes, his heart is still thundering against his chest and he hears the heavy thumps against his ears. 

Nobody talks, it’s still quiet. 

He knows what they’re doing, what they’ve always done. 

They’re ignoring him, ignoring this unfavourable talk, this uncomfortable situation, this _thing_ that they would rather have never encountered, they feign as if they have never heard him. 

Then his mother speaks.

“I think you two must be very tired, you did travel for the whole day. Why don’t you turn in early?” He hears the clear dismissal in her voice and he clenches his fists. He feels the couch shift and he knows Elrond is going to do something, he stands and pulls Elrond with him before he can. 

“Good night.” He bids them quietly and pulls a frustrated Elrond behind him up to his rooms. 

When his door is locked he sighs and sits down heavily on his bed, “What did I expect?” He says dejectedly, “Elrond why did i do this?” he looks up with pleading eyes at his boyfriend, begging for an answer of why he had ruined his relationship with his parents forever. 

He knows that they would never mention this again, it would be an ignored topic, a taboo in their household, anything spoken of it would be denied and overlooked. 

_He_ would be overlooked. 

“I’m sorry.” Elrond brings his arms around him and surrounds him with his warmth and comfort, pulling him tight against him and shielding him from this cruel cruel world where a mother and father would deny the truth of their child, disregard his love and and force him to hide in his shell of a straight person, a ‘right’ person. 

“It’s not your fault.” Lindir mumbles as he lays his head on Elrond’s chest, taking all the comfort he would give, filling the hole in his heart that his parents had so viciously punched through with their dismissal of him. 

They lay there for a while more, Elrond rocking Lindir in his arms and Lindir pushing reality into the farthest corners of his mind. It isn’t the end of the world, even if his parents didn’t love him anymore, he still had others who did, one in which he was currently in the arms of. 

“I suppose I’ll have to take up your mother on her offer now.” He laughs lightly, without mirth. Elrond chuckles lightly with him. 

“We love you, Lindir. I love you.” Elrond speaks up when it’s quiet again, knowing to hear those words would further reinforce to Lindir that he was not alone in this, that he was there for him, his family was there for him. “I’ll never leave you alone.” 

Lindir smiles, he knows that. That would probably be the only reason he isn’t crying his eyes out at the moment, or maybe also because he knew this was how they would react all along, he doesn’t really think about it anymore. 

“I love you too. And thank you, for being here for me.” He looks up into eyes that were filled with love and care and he wished to forever be held in these arms and forever look into these eyes, forever be in the embrace of one who cared for him so dearly. 

“Always.” Elrond tells him, for it is truth, and as long as he cared to look forward to, he would always, forever if he could, be by Lindir’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
